everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Doriana Mouse
Doriana Mouse is daughter of the Dormouse from Alice in Wonderland. Personality Doriana is a very sluggish character. She often falls asleep and gets in trouble for that. Her grades are average, but she always flunks Grimm-nastics because she usually wakes up from a nap right before the period and is so sluggish she can't even run. When she actually DOES talk, she usually stops between words ("Hi....I'm...Doriana.")and usually falls asleep if she is laying down or sitting down. When she is standing she can listen a bit better. Despite her horrible staying awake skills, she can actually hear very well, so much that the slightest ruffle of grass can make her perk up. Also, she has an addiction to tea. Sometimes she drinks so much she has a drowsy like affect from it, like not listening very well. Although she usually falls asleep a lot, when she IS awake, she's very loyal and a good friend. Most people misunderstand her though, since she is so tired. So when she falls asleep, they usually get mad at her because they think she fell asleep cause they were 'boring'. She can also speak Riddlish, but not very fluent. She is a neutral because she really dosen't have much to decide about. Eternal tea time and sleeping seems enough to her, and her destiny is 'similar' to her in a way. Also, she has a large needle that she uses as a weapon as well as for sewing(she dosen't sew very well, but she says its used for such anyway) Appearance Doriana has ratty, dark brown long hair down to her waist, and gray medium sized mouse ears on the top of her head. She has pale gray eyes, and fair skin. Fairy Tale: Alice in Wonderland The Dormouse is a mouse that lives in a teapot in Alice's Wondeland. You can find about the dormouse here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dormouse_(Alice's_Adventures_in_Wonderland) Family All known is one of her parents is the Dormouse. The other parent is unknown. Friends She really likes all of the Wonderland characters, especially daughters and sons of Alice or the Mad Hatter. Enemies Doriana dosen't say that she is enemies with someone, but she gets annoyed at people who try to wake her up. Especially if its pouring tea on her head. Romance Doriana is afraid noone will like her for her drowsiness. She does like sons of the march hare though. Outfits Signature She wears a light gray dress that is flowy and reaches her waist, with a black belt. A white shadowish covering covers the front of the dress and on the covering in the image of three clocks and a teapot. She wears a black leather belt and gray mouse slippers. Her hair is usually down. Legacy Day For Legacy Day, Doriana wears a flowy white tee with bellbottom sleeves, and a dark gray skirt with the same image as her signature dress. She wears gray dress shoes with mouse ears on them and her mouse ears are usually extra shiny. Category:Pokemongirl5678's OC's Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Alice in Wonderland